Mario Vs Link
by aj harris
Summary: Mario and Link join forces in an attempt to stop Bowser and Gannondorf!


It was a dark and stormy night in the mushroom kingdom. There was no calm or peace throughout the land, something that has never happened before in this peaceful place. Rain and hail pelted the ground with no resentment towards the earth. The winds howled and wailed as it raced through the dark sky. Thunder shuck the land as people fled from their homes as they were set ablaze from the lightning that was striking the earth with fury that no one had ever seen before.  
  
Mario sat at his window watching what he thought was the end. He decided he should go to the castle to check on princess toadstool who he had watched over for many years. As soon as he took his first step outside the wind stroke his face with the strength of a bat striking a ball. The rain pelted down on him with the fury of all the world. He knew he most continue for he must see for the princess's safety.  
  
He walked across his homeland in terror as he saw the lightning come down and strike peoples homes. He saw the wind blow over trees as he walked, some landing right in front of him as if trying to crush Mario and take his life. Mario started to question if this was a storm of nature or of wizardry. As he walked more and more across his homeland the outline of the castle was finally in his view. Knowing his destination was close he began to run across the land that the storm was eating alive.  
  
Before even reaching the gate Mario began to scream for master toad to open the gate. "Master toad, open the gate. It is me Mario. I have come to check on the princess." he sat there and screamed for Toad to open the gate but heard nothing but the cry of the storm in the sky. Sensing something was wrong he began to circle the castle to see any sign of foul play. As he swept the south wall he found a hole that had been made leading into the castle. With no second thought Mario jumped in the hole with no fear.  
  
As Mario crawled into the castle walls he didn't hear anything accept for the screaming wind and the thundering sky from outside. The castle was pitch black witch sent a chill down Mario's spine. For the castle was always lighted for the servants to get around at night. Luckily for Mario he had visited the castle many times before and knew it from the inside out. He appeared to be in the kitchen where the servants would cook for guest and the princess and where they would often come to get away from their daily chores. He crept silently across the floor as to not attract any attention from a foe that may be lurking around the kitchen and castle.  
  
He finally managed to reach the door which lead to the main hallway of the castle. He opened the door to a sight of terror. The main hall was scattered with blood and was torn apart . Servants were thrown about the room like rag dolls and their blood draped the wall. Mario could only stand in terror at once use to be the hallway of cheer, where the servants would great the guest and they would stand about and talk. After standing in disbelief for minutes Mario remembered the princess and hurried upstairs.  
  
` Opening the door which led to the stairway leading up stairs, Mario expected to see the worse once again. When the door was fully opened he saw servants once again laying on the stairs with fear in their eyes and laying in their own blood. Mario did not stop and stare this time for his fear for the princess was too great. Dashing up the stairs he heard the cry of the princess coming from her room. All Mario could do was pry that he wasn't too late. Running through the halls paying no attention to the bodies that graced the castle floor Mario heard another scream, this time coming from the room to his right. Although thinking about the princess he decided to go in and help the person that still lived within the room.  
  
As he stepped into the room Mario saw a creature not of this land. A 6 foot skeleton mage, equipped with a sword, and shield, and draped in jewelry. Cowering in the corner was a servant of the princess's screaming for help. "What land are you from beast?!" Mario shouted at the mage. "I am from a land of great mystery and wizardry. A land that no mortal man has sat foot in, and a land of my lord Ganandorf!" "Ganandorf, who is this man beast? Is he your master, your controller?" "I will speak no more of my lord." "I say speak beast or be thrown down where you stand." "HAHAHAHAHA!!! A mortal man threaten me. A creature who has seen many worlds and lands. A creature who has never faced defeat but only victory in the face of battle. I will end your miserable life mortal and then take the cowering mortal in the corner." "Beast you have spoken your last words." With these words spoken the mage swung his sword towards Mario. Mario quickly jumped back from the reach of the blade causing the skeleton to miss and strike the wall. Sparks flew from where he struck and Mario quickly jumped into the darkness giving Mario the advantage of the battle. "Mortal come out and face me, do not hide in the shadows like a coward." the mage struck his sword against the wall shooting sparks into the sky and lighting the room. The mage seeing Mario in the corner of his eye flung his sword in the direction of our hero. Using all his might in his legs Mario jumped into the air flying over the blade. "Damn your games mortal. I will strike you down where you stand." The mages hands began to glow with a firry redness. Directing his hands towards Mario fire shot from his hands and into our faithful hero. The force of the stream of fire shot Mario into the air and crushing him into the wall. Mario fell to the ground lifelessly and didn't make the sound. "HAHAHAHA, silly mortal." As the mage turned back towards the servant Mario's body was filled with energy and he rose to his feet. Feeling such energy surge through his body Mario felt reborn and more powerful then before. As the mage rose his sword into the air to strike the servant he heard a voice from behind him. "Creature, have you not the courage to finish what you have started?!" stunned the mage turned around to see Mario standing ready to fight once again. "Mortal you will fall by my hands this time, I will make sure of it." As the mage finished these words Mario's hands glowed with fire and surged with energy. "It cant be, you are a mere mortal. You can not a wizards power." "I think other wise beast, and now you will fall to my hands." Using all of his energy Mario pushed the surging energy from his hands out of his body and towards the mage. The fire stroke the mage with such force it sent him flying back and crushing into the wall. The force of the wall crushed the mages bones and piece by piece they fell to the floor. Mario quickly ran to the servants add. "Where is princess toadstool?" "she is up in the tower, a dark wizard took her up there I tried to stop him but he summoned this creature and I couldn't do anything." "Very well. You search the castle for any survivors and get them out of the castle I will get the princess."  
  
Mario quickly left the servant and ran from the room. He once again started to race through the halls of the castle trying to reach the tower. He finally reached the stairs to the tower and began to climb. As he got closer to the top her could here words that only a wizard would use for a spell. As he reached the top of the tower he saw a figure that seemed to glow with power and energy. The figure stood 7 feet tall and wore a cloak that hung from his back and blew behind him with the wind. Behind the cloak was a sword tied to his back. The sword was as tall as the figure itself and was at least a foot wide. The figures clothes where not of this land or world, and was imbued with jewels Mario had never seen the likes of. Crouched in the corner chained with some magical spell princess toadstool sat here unconscious. "STRANGER!" Mario shouted to the figure that seemed to be opening a portal to another world. Stopping in the middle of his spell the figure turned and faced Mario. Only looking at him for a split second the creature turned back towards his portal and began to speak again. "Turn and face me stranger or face your death." Only hearing laughter from the figure Mario called upon his newly find energy and began to send it to his hands. And once again using all his energy Mario pushed the surging energy from his hands and at the figure. The firry blaze struck the figure and had no affect. Mario stood in amazement at what he had just seen. And within a flicker of a flame the figure turned and drew his sword. He swung it at Mario and ducking just in time he missed by merely inches. Putting his sword away and turning back to his window to another world he motioned his hands up and the princess flew in the air. Motioning towards himself the princess slid through the air and into the figures arms. With the princess in his arms the figure turned towards Mario and said "Farwell Mario, it was a nice trip." and turned back towards the portal and jumped in. with out giving it a second thought, Mario ran towards the portal and jumped in. 


End file.
